Broken
by nightlyroses
Summary: Olivia Weasley (fem!Ron) reflects on the girl who used to be her best friend. Features genderbent!Trio and dead!darkish!fem!Harry (Alyssa Potter).


**AN:** There is a mention of suicide so please do not read any further if it makes you uncomfortable. If not, please be careful if it's a trigger for you.

* * *

Olivia's best friend had been the Girl Who Lived. The Chosen One. What a laugh. If they knew the real Alyssa Potter, they would've known. They would've known that she was actually the Girl Who Suffered. The Broken One. Of course, torturing and killing Bellatrix Lestrange in the Ministry of Magic at age fifteen should've given them a clue, but nope, they just saw her as a girl in an emotional turmoil after the murder of her on-the-run and actually-innocent godfather. Which was true. Bellatrix killing Sirius _did_ send her over the edge. But not everyone would've done what Alyssa had done. She got off with only a month to serve in Azkaban in a dementor-free cell as compensation for being slandered and ridiculed for a whole year (plus the death of Bellatrix was actually a relief for most people).

Alyssa had suffered for ten years at the hands of her Muggle guardians and peers. Then she came to Hogwarts with the inability to trust anyone else. Olivia still couldn't fathom to this day how she managed to befriend the girl on the first train ride. And her brother Fred had been so persistent with her. Maybe that was why Alyssa loved him in the first place. He never gave up on her, not even when she did things most people would foresee as unforgivable. Yes, they had tough spots, but they always came back to each other. Especially at the end.

Alyssa had always had a strong thirst for retribution. She punished people who wronged her and others. Olivia herself had gotten an earful after insulting Evan Granger on Halloween and was practically forced to come help save him from the mountain troll. Draco Malfoy had been secretly terrified of her every time he insulted her or cursed someone because he paid for it dearly every single time. When he hexed Neville in first year with the Leg-Locker Curse, Alyssa went to find him and 'accidentally' Petrified him at a position that caused both his legs to break. Personally, Olivia thought that she was aiming for a simple Petrification with the broken legs as accidents, but a person could never know what Alyssa had in her mind. When Umbridge made her do those horrible detentions, Alyssa immediately went to Dumbledore and told him what happened with a few exaggerations to make it seem worse. Umbridge was sent to Azkaban with two scarred hands done by Alyssa herself when other people came forward. When Snape had killed Dumbledore, she attempted to Cruciate him several times, but he blocked every single curse aimed for him. She had been furious that he got away without a scratch. When Rookwood had caused the explosion that killed Fred, Alyssa screamed for Percy to make him pay with his life and "so much more" as she couldn't do it herself because she was busy looking for one of the last horcruxes. And then there was the very last one that brought Olivia to tears every single time: Alyssa killed herself slowly and painfully. She knew in her heart that she had done a lot of wrong over the years and that she suffered so much. She wanted her parents, Sirius, Bethy, Cedric (who had been so kind to her despite the broken person she was), Mad-Eye, and Fred back. She wound up using Snape's cutting curse on her stomach in the middle of the night while Olivia was sleeping in the bed next to her. Olivia had later woken up to find her best friend lying dead in a puddle of dried blood. The screams and sobs she had made were agonizing, grief-stricken, and haunting.

Alyssa had still been her best friend, despite everything. If Olivia had been a stupid idiotic boy, she might have lost her friendship long ago. But she was a girl with more common sense. Yes, she was reckless and blunt, but she always meant well unless she lost her temper. That was one thing they had in common: short fuses. The only difference was that Olivia would explode while Alyssa would let it out by doing something bad to someone (usually Malfoy or another Slytherin). Whenever they fought, they would separate to cool off with Olivia ranting to Evan and Alyssa planning pranks with the twins. They had forgiven each other for a lot of stuff over the years.

"Mummy?"

Olivia wiped her eyes quickly before looking down at her daughter. "Yes, Alyssa?"

Seven-year-old Alyssa Rose Weasley-Granger looked up with wide blue eyes and bushy red hair flying around her shoulders. "Uncle George is here with his family. Can I go play with Freddie?"

Olivia stiffened at the mention of her late brother's name. Like the original Fred and Alyssa, George's son and her daughter were as close as they could be. It was because of Fred's and Alyssa's deaths that she and George were the closest siblings with Ginny not far behind them. Four times a week found her and George's children playing together paired off with Fred Lee Weasley and Alyssa as the two eldest and Hugo Fred Weasley-Granger and Roxanne Alyssa Weasley as the two youngest. Yes, their children had picked each other as their favorite cousins. Olivia remembered back in fifth year when she and Alyssa joked around about their future.

" _Our children will be best friends!" Olivia declared._

" _The best!" Alyssa giggled._

" _I want to have two children! Rose and Hugo!"_

" _I want three! James and Lily for sure and maybe Sirius or Albus!"_

" _They'll pick each other as their favorite cousins!"_

" _Unless my kids prefer George's to yours!"_

" _What, you think you're going to marry Fred?"_

" _Who else would put up with someone as unstable as I am?"_

Olivia sniffled. There was no cousins James or Lily for her children. Alyssa wasn't here anymore; she was off in the afterlife with her parents, Fred, Sirius, and Bethy. She was probably having a much better time than she ever did here in the living world. Why did they have to go through so much? Why did You-Know-Who have to cause so much destruction and tragedy? Alyssa's parents would still be alive with their daughter. Fred would still be alive as a happily married man with an undamaged happy Alyssa as his wife and three children. Sirius and Bethy would be alive with adopted children. So many people would still be alive and happy.

Another tear slipped out of her eye as she watched her daughter and nephew interact like the best friends they were. "I wish you were here, Alyssa."

* * *

 **AN:** Just to clear a couple things up, the person named Bethy is fem!Remus. Her full name is Elizabeth Jane Black née Lupin. And Alyssa Rose Weasley-Granger is _still_ the character Rose but under a different name.

 **AN 2:** I've published a companion piece! It's called "Forbidden" and focuses on the relationship between Fred Weasley II and Alyssa Weasley-Granger. WARNING: It's cousincest so if you don't like it, don't read!


End file.
